Accidental Love
by PrincessJulius
Summary: WARNING! SLASH. BL. YAOI. ::Chuck/Lem:: Chuck decides to stay on Planet 51 to study and learn from this alien species. Who knew that doing so would bring about a love that was never planned, nor expected. DISCLAIMER:I do not OWN any of these characters.
1. Introduction

"_To Kennedy Space Center:_

_After my short excursion with the species on this planet I have decided to further my knowledge about them. I expected to find barren, uninhabited land and instead I found an alien species that resembles our own on Earth. When I had landed, they had attempted to hunt me down and destroy me. It was a natural reaction for a species to panic when an alien lands on their planet. Though I had a period of distress and dread, I was able to communicate and connect with them. So for the sake of science, I have decided to stay and learn more about them. _

_If worried, you may send out another shuttle in a few years to check up on me and my studies. _

_No need to worry, I'm in good hands._

_-Chuck Baker"_

With the letter written and placed inside the shuttle, Chuck set the Auto pilot to head back to Earth. It was hard to make the decision, but he had decided. As an astronaut it was his duty to study the galaxy and everything within it. He still had much to learn from the green monkeys and he wanted to know more. He also had the chance to educate this species about the galaxy that they are apart of. They deserved to know that the universe was far larger than they thought. Chuck had also grown a little attached to the people on the planet. Especially Lem. But...that wasn't the reason he was staying, it was merely a bonus. After it was set and he had thought about things, his blue eyes looked around the interior of the shuttle, etching it into his memory. The times that he had spent inside had been his dream come true, but to discover an alien species and be the one to study and interact with them was even better. He had never thought that he would ever have a chance like this. He didn't want to risk losing it to someone else. He took the box of his things and stepped out of the shuttle. The door closed with a short huff behind him.

The crowd was still surrounding his ship and as he looked at each and every face he smiled.

"Well...I've decided to stay for a while. That okay with everyone?" Blue eyes looked at the General and he nodded. The next pair of eyes that he met were Lem's green eyes. "Well...anyone got an idea as to where I can stay?" Lem ran up to him, hugging him around the waist. Chuck smiled down at him and patted his head. He had risked everything while Chuck only destroyed his life further. He _still _wanted him to stay? "Well. I guess since you _did_ save my life."

There was a booming sound and Chuck jumped at the unexpected launch of the shuttle. He wrapped an arm around Lem, hunching over him as they moved away from it. When everyone was clear he stood up tall and watched as it mounted higher and higher into the sky until it was just a small star in the distance. When he felt a soft hand touch his own he looked down to see four green fingers over his larger hand, green eyes looking up at him in confusion. He saw that his hand was still on Lem's small shoulder, and he immediately withdrew it.

"You didn't have to stay...why did you?" Lem looked at him, wanting an honest answer. Neera slipped her four fingers between Lem's and looked at him, Skiff coming to stand at Lem's side, Rover happily wagging his antenna at his feet. Lem's parents were next. Then the general, and soon enough everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Well...I wanted to learn more...and now that I'm not 'wanted' anymore, I thought it might be a good idea to get to know your world." Chuck smiled at everyone. His eyes were drawn to Lem. He changed the topic rather quickly, looking back at Lem's parents. "Is there a spare room in your home? Is it a bother for me to stay?"

"You're welcome to stay honey. Just...don't try anything funny and you can stay as long as you need."

"Thank you very–woahh!" Something smacked onto his rear and he jumped up into the air at the sudden attack. He reached back to find the 'dog' latched onto him. He pulled and pulled, feeling an awkwardness that noone there would understand. He finally managed to peel it off and he lifted it, holding it up in front of his face to stare at it. "You...cannot do that doggie...creepy....you're a little alien..." At the sound it seemed to perk up. Chuck smiled as it started to pant enthusiastically. "Whose a little alien? Yes you are..." He shook it a little, giving it a baby face. It's tongue shot out of its mouth and Chuck frantically tugged at it, trying to get it off. It was pulled off and tossed to the side.

"He really seems to like you." Lem smiled at him with laughter in his eyes. Chuck blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck before running his hands through his short hair.

"I guess so...can I get a tour of the house I'll be staying in?" Lem nodded, turning to kiss Neera on the cheek before grabbing his elbow and dragging him back to the house. Chuck scooped up his box as they passed it, holding it against his hip as he was led into the house. The door shut rather swiftly behind them and Lem sighed, slumping against the door. "Hey...Lem?"

"I'm still not quite used to crowds..._or aliens_...Chuck...?" Lem looked down at his feet as he scuffed the plush carpet with his green toes. Chuck nodded, looking at him. "I'm...I'm glad that you decided to stay..." Lem smiled at him and Chuck was taken by surprise before quickly concealing it.

"Yeah...you're the only friend that I have that really knows me...I'm glad I'll get to know you more as a person too..." Chuck looked around the room that they were in. It felt awkward. There was something hanging in the air and both of them were too afraid to voice it. Instead Lem started the tour. It began with the kitchen.

This was the beginning of a new life.

He'd embrace it like his own life back home.

He'd accept the differences and move on with his life.

Here.

On Planet 51.

–**Yay! An intro! I hope it was okay. I was kinda unsure about whether I'd be able to capture the characters. Hope I did a good job. And the entire thing will have about....3 parts. I have it all planned out though. The last chapter will be a little...**_**steamy**_** but it will only be that chapter so I'll keep the rating 'T' for now.**

**Please Read and review.**

**I love getting comments on my stories...it helps me type more...**


	2. Wrong Time Chuck

_Wrong Time Chuck..._

Chuck had been sleeping in Lem's room for about a week, sleeping on the floor with a pillow was way better then sleeping on the couch. So...Lem put up with it and didn't argue. But still...he felt bad. He looked uncomfortable at night. It looked as if he barely even slept. One night, while Chuck thought that he was sleeping, he caught Chuck sitting by the window, simply staring out at the stars. Then he remembered that he could see his planet from there. It was always a burning red star off in the sky. It was a constant reminder of the decision that he had made. Lem felt as if _he_ were the one keeping him there. It didn't feel right.

Then, after the week was through, Lem's parent's had finished the addition to the house. Just down the hall from Lem's room was another door. It led to a room that had been added on for Chuck. He got his own room, and as soon as he did, Lem rarely saw him. He would see him at breakfast, if he decided to eat, but other then that, the two were never really home at the same time. To be honest, Lem was worried.

But, as Neera had said, _'It was his choice to stay. He'll adjust.' _

But what if he didn't? He couldn't help but think it. He was his friend, Chuck had said so himself, and friends rely on one another for support. Was he being a good friend, allowing fears to build up inside his human head without his support? What if Chuck didn't want to be his friend anymore? No...he would know. They had instantly clicked when they first met. There was a mutual understanding between them, so he would know if Chuck was suffering. Then...why was he so anxious?

Lem got Chuck a job at the Planetarium. He seemed joyful whenever he got the chance to see him at work. There didn't seem to be anything wrong. He gave lectures about earth and about the universe, but only a small amount at a time. When Lem was able to catch one of his lectures, he looked as happy as Lem was when he spoke about space as well. They shared that in common. How could he not be happy talking about the thing that he loves most? If he was so happy, then why would he look so lost when caught off guard or by himself? He seemed happy so maybe the sadness was simply the road to adapting to their world.

He had started eating as well, small increments at a time. Lem didn't want him to be too rushed into eating their food, but he did want him to eat. He seemed to be losing weight. It made him worry that he was suffering more then anything. Lem didn't want to cause his pain, but he had to eat. It was amusing watching him try to catch the floating foods whenever it was served. They always managed to make a joke or two about it. At those times he was overjoyed to be part of this world. Then there were times where Lem would catch him staring at nothing, a longing look glazing his eyes.

There had to be something wrong. If there wasn't, then why was Lem worried?

"Lem? Are you listening to me?" Lem looked up from the Blurph slurpie that he had ordered. The floating fruits were poked at by his own fingers as he thought. It's been nearly a month since Chuck had decided to stay. He had his own room, a job, he was eating but he seemed so...sad. Neera's concerned gaze reached him and he suddenly realized what he was doing. She reached over and took a hold of his hand. "Lem. What's going on? You seem really out of it today."

"Neera..." He was ruining their date. It was supposed to keep his mind _off_ of the astronaut but it only seemed to make matters worse. "I...I have to go." He leaned over the table and kissed her cheek as he pulled out some change to pay for the food. As soon as the change hit the table and started to hover, Lem was out of the restaurant, already on his way home.

His parents had gone out to dinner with friends and Chuck...who knew if he'd even be home. But still...he _had_ to know...His legs moved faster and he burst through the front door, breathing heavily. Lem was about to race up the stairs, but stopped to shut and lock the door. Had his parents forgotten? No...they would never...that meant that Chuck was home.

His heart had quickened its pace and now seemed to squeeze all of the air out of his lungs.

What was this feeling?

He decided to disregard it, quietly going upstairs. Green eyes looked at his own door before looking down the hall to where Chuck's room was. There was a large poster on the door of a spaceship and soundlessly Lem headed toward it, toes spreading just enough to distribute the weight. When he neared the door, he could hear Chuck breathing. It was rather harsh and quick.

Had he been hurt? Had he eaten something that he wasn't supposed to? _Was he dying?!_

Lem pushed open the door quickly, thoughts stirring up the fear that lay within his heart, spurring his actions.

Chuck was fine. Or not. He couldn't tell. His face was read and his body tense. His hand was gripping his antenna, moving up and down quickly. Each time his breath would catch. Blue eyes were cloudy and dark but he could tell that he was enjoying it. But...enjoying _what?_

"Ch-Chuck...?" Lem's voice shook more then he had wanted. Why did he feel so embarrassed? At the sound of his name, his body jerked, blue eyes darting over to where Lem stood in the doorway. Chuck's reaction was to hunch over and cover what he had been doing, stuttering excuses.

"L-Lem..._wow...this is awkward..._uh, could you...um...leave?" His eyes were pleading and Lem nodded, quietly backing out of the room. As soon as he was out, he shut the door, leaning his forehead against the cool wood. A large sigh came from inside the room at the same time that one escaped Lem's lips. Lem reached up, covering his lips before escaping to the privacy of his own room.

What just happened? He felt like he had seen something he shouldn't have but was supposed to. His heart was racing and his face was red. Why was he embarrassed? He didn't even know what the human had been doing. True, he looked happy...in a way...but when their eyes had met something fluttered inside his heart. What was it?

Anxiety?

Worry?

Fear?

Love?

No...it couldn't be. He loved Neera. There was no way for him to love a friend like that. They were too..._different_.

Lem sighed. It was too confusing...his life was way too intricate a web for him to decipher his fate.

An alien landing on his planet, he being the one to find it only to find out that he wasn't there to hurt anyone and, being the only one who could help him, got into even larger problems that led to the government hunting them down and attempting to remove their brains before everything was settled as Area 9 was destroyed resulting in Chuck's freedom and the planet's peace.

Yeah...that was way too confusing. All of that occurred within two days.

He...Chuck...why had he stayed? Lem had a feeling that his reasons were a little more then what he led everyone to believe and somewhere, deep down, he wanted that reason to be _him_. It would be nice to have someone so supportive and understanding as his partner. As a...

Wait. What was he going to say? Friend? Brother? _...Lover?_

Oh no...what was he thinking?! He couldn't- it was- he would never-...

It almost felt like...when he had first seen Neera...that warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach...that's what he was feeling. Yet he knew that Chuck didn't feel that way. Interaction with him was always a little weird. Things like the 'man hug.' If that bothered Chuck, then wouldn't the thought that the same person wanted to do more?

This was too much...

_Why did he have to stay...?_

He couldn't be thinking that. He was his friend. Friends help one anther when they need it. Chuck wanted to learn about his species so he wanted to help him do just that. He wanted him to pat him on the head with his large, soft hands. He wanted to feel those large arms wrapped around him tightly in appreciation. He wanted him to...Friends don't want things like that from each other...not on _his_ planet anyway. They might back on 'earth' but not where Lem lived.

He groaned, plopping down onto his bed. He was over-thinking things. Skiff said that he did it often. This just happened to be one of them. Rolling onto his back, green eyes looked up at the window. The blinds were open, allowing him to gaze up at the stars. He loved the stars. They...were something that both he and Chuck shared.

For some reason the thought made the warm and fuzzy feeling start up in his heart and he closed his eyes.

When on earth had their friendship changed?


	3. The Kisses?

_The Kiss...es?_

"_Sexual tension_ _is what happens when a male or female desires someone so bad but they are unable to physically connect_ _with them on the level that they desire and tension begins to build up until they have no other choice but to do something themselves."_

"_So...like sex?" Lem's voice was curious as he took a sip of his morning juice._

_At that precise moment Chuck had entered the kitchen. Lem's parents had stopped talking as they looked behind him, turning around to see what they were looking at he saw Chuck turn away, but not before the wondering green eyes had spotted a reddish tint on his cheeks. _

He went out for a walk after that...Lem hadn't seem him for the rest of the day. He checked at the planetarium, he wasn't there. He checked the comic book store, he wasn't there either, but Lem had spent a good two hours of his time catching up with his friends. Eventually he stopped searching, finally realizing that Chuck might want his space once in a while. He was his friend so he respected his privacy...even though he wanted to be with him wherever he was.

When dinner came around, and he still hadn't seen him, he started to worry a little. He normally always came back to the house before it got dark out, but he still hadn't come home. He had a dinner date with Neera that night, and even though Chuck was an important friend, he didn't want to ruin what he and Neera had. It had taken him so long just to get her to go out with him, he didn't want it to end before it even started.

As he dressed for the evening, his heart felt as if a giant weight was anchoring it down. He didn't want to ruin Neera's night because he couldn't stay focused but he didn't want to stay home and worry. Especially after what happened the day before and the morning conversation that he accidently walked into. Could he really go on a date with Neera with things the way they were? After he pondered over it for about fifteen minutes, he quickly threw on one of his regular shirts before going downstairs, leaving the house. It was an hour before he was supposed to pick her up so she was relatively surprised to see him at her door.

"Lem? What are you doing here so early? It isn't for another hour." She looked down at the watch around her wrist, looking back at the shorter green boy before her. He could already see the uncertainty in her eyes before he started to talk...wait, what was he going to _say?!_

"Neera, I...I just got a call from my boss and I have to prepare a speech for him tomorrow. He wants to be sure that I'm still able to handle the job so..." _What was he doing?_ "I kind of have to cancel tonight..." _He was lying through his teeth, wouldn't she notice? _"Sorry, but...maybe later this week?" _How could he do this to her? He loved her..._

_Wait...but..that doesn't make any sense...what about..._

"This is about Chuck isn't it?" She leaned her hip against the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him with concern. Lem went to say something and she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Don't try and lie to me Lem. If you're worried about him, go. It's what friends do, trust me, _I know_."

_No...__**you don't**__...._

"Thanks Neera for understanding..." Lem got up onto his toes and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He ran his small fingers through her hair, looking into her blue eyes with a small smile before he left. She waved him off with a gentle smile before she closed the door. Neera had always been understanding...and he was glad for it because he hated lying. He despised it. He hated hurting people, because sooner or later, the lie will always backfire and someone will get hurt. He needed to be sure that Chuck was okay...he needed to know what it was that he was feeling and what was wrong with Chuck.

Once he got home he heard the soft murmurs of the television upstairs.

Chuck was home?

He seemed to zoom up the stairs, his short legs stretching to take two at a time. He was in front of Chuck's door in a matter of seconds. He went to open it but stopped short of touching the knob. Hadn't he told him to knock? Softly, green knuckles tapped on the door, just soft enough as to not make too much noise. When nothing happened and the sound of the tv continued to change between stations he opened the door slowly, peeking inside to be sure he wasn't doing anything like last time. Green eyes caught the sight of strawberry blond hair poking out from over the dark blue chair in front of the tv.

Without a sound Lem approached the chair and looking at Chuck's expression made him frown. His eyes weren't watching the tv at all, they were far off in some other universe that was only in his mind. He looked lost and...lonely. Lem could feel pain well up and reached out, placing a hand on the forearm that held the remote. Chuck's body jumped from the chair to sit on the arm rest on the opposite side as Lem, feet holding him in place. Lem looked at him for a moment before turning to the tv, hiding his eyes from the human. He felt hurt...Chuck had always hid his loneliness, even from _him_.

_I thought that we were friends...?_

"L-Lem! Uhh...hey. Weren't you supposed to be...somewhere?" He slipped off the chair walking around the room with a stiffness that he hadn't seen before. Chuck's deep voice was slightly shaky and Lem could just feel the tension in the room as he tried to act normal.

"Yeah...I cancelled it though." Lem went over and sat at the foot of Chuck's bed, green toes dangling above the floor as he got comfortable. It was silent, and Lem looked up to see Chuck staring at him, a hand on the back of his neck. As soon as those blue eyes saw him watching he looked down at the floor.

"Well, whatever for? Do you have to work tonight or something?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you." The blue suit that he normally always wore became tighter over his back as he straightened, facing away from the alien on his bed. "Chuck..." _Should he ask? Would he even give him a straight answer? _"I...wanted you to tell me more about _earth_." He didn't want to ruin the moment by asking the wrong question. Chuck always seem eager to talk about his home so if it helped to settle the mood, then he would gladly hear about it. Plus, this way he could also ask him more about life between couples on his planet. It was sneaky, and kind of risky, but he wanted to know.

"O-oh..." Chuck looked around the room before standing at a distance, smiling up at the ceiling as he pictured it in his mind, closing his eyes and spreading his arms before he spoke in a dream-like manner. "Well, its beautifully green, much like it is here, but we have large oceans covering most of the surface of our world. It's the most beautiful thing to see, so full of life and different creatures from different parts of the world. Most of all the--"

"I want to know about couples." Lem watched his jaw snap back into place as his eyes opened slowly, a wary look in them. He had been so at peace talking about his home planet, but Lem wanted to know more about _other_ things that went on there. Lem remained looking as innocent as he could. It was an innocent a question that he could come up with. It was either that or...

"_How do your people have sex?" "What do you do to show your affection to each other?" "What were you doing the other night?"_

Yeah, he knew that if he had asked any of those that Chuck would immediately clam up. He didn't want that to happen...he wanted Chuck to open up, not have the opposite effect. He was rather nervous about the question he had asked when Chuck looked around the room, checking to be sure that the door was firmly shut before he reproached the bed. Blue eyes looked directly into large green ones, searching for truth in the questions he asked next.

"Uhh..._how_ old are you again?"

"18. I do have a job you know, I'm not a child anymore Chuck." Lem looked at him with annoyance. Using his name after the snide comment seemed to have more of an affect on him. He should have known that he was around that age because of his maturity and knowledge. How could he look at him like a child? Sure he was half his size but it didn't make him a child! He didn't even know how old Chuck was. For all he knew, Lem could have been older than the human! Just the thought of being looked at like a child pissed him off. Chuck could see the small fire in his eyes and smiled in attempt to fix the 'wrong' that he had done.

"Right...but you just look so..."

"We're a _little_ different here you know." It was a sarcastic remark and the two remained silent after it was said. After a short period of building tension, Lem smiled at him and they both started to laugh, holding their stomachs as it got harder to breathe. Some of the tension had disappeared and Lem was already feeling the connection between them rebuilding itself. Lem couldn't help but smile warmly at the human. He was so..._different_ himself that it was just a natural reaction for him to be interested. That's what he was feeling...it _had_ to be.

Blue eyes looked at him apologetically before he looked down at his fingers that were pulling at the small threads in the carpet.

"W-well..."Chuck sighed and gave a short, nervous laugh before coming to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of where Lem was sitting on the bed. Lem watched his eyes as those blue orbs turned up to look into his own. He smiled nervously before he continued. "On earth the first thing to do with a person that you like is to invite them on a date. It's the same as the date you know about, when the two eat or go to a movie to talk and learn more about the other person, getting to know what they like and dislike, things like that. As time progresses and they learn to know each others habits and the love within their hearts swell with emotion. They begin to feel lonely when they aren't with that special person, and utter happiness when they're together. Then they begin to get intimate with each other. Um...they start to kiss...and...touch...and intimate things like that that lovers do. They do things to please their partner and...well, this is getting a little weird for me...aren't parents supposed to talk to their children about these kinds of things?" Chuck looked extremely uncomfortable, shifting his weight on the floor, eyes averted and head down.

"Yes, but...I wanna hear about Earth. I already know plenty about my own people." Lem looked down at him, crossing his ankles, toes curling and uncurling. He was actually enjoying hearing him talk about things like that. His voice, deep, soft and unsure, seemed to resonate within his body, triggering feelings within his heart that he hadn't ever felt before.

"Uh-huh....well...I think that's good for tonight, how about you? I think I'm going to..."

Lem leaned forward to get his attention as he was getting up. The chance of what happened next was near impossible, but it somehow managed to happen.

Their lips met.

Both of their eyes widened in shock and surprise, and as soon as Chuck realized what was going on, he pulled away, turning away from him and going over to stand near the window. Lem, now unbalanced, slipped from the bed, catching himself on his feet at the last second.

"I think you need to leave Lem." Chuck's voice was cold and more rough then usual and Lem attempted to approach him.

"But...it was getting really interesting. I want to know more about where you come from...Chuck? Are you mad or something...?" Timid green fingers much like a lizards reached to touch Chuck's arm and he pulled away.

"You need to go." He turned his head away from Lem when he tried to look at him.

"But Chuck, I--" Lem's voice was cut off by harsh words that made him step back.

"I said _go!_"

Chuck looked at him with hurt eyes and his antennas drooped against his head before he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he went into his own room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He found himself crying and he reached up to wipe the tears off his cheeks. Why was he crying? He wasn't a baby anymore! He went over and dropped onto his bed, staring blankly at the wall.

What was wrong with him? Chuck has never once yelled at him, no matter what he said so why now all of a sudden? What did he do wrong? No, what had he done period?

His cheeks grew dark as he thought about the kiss that they had right before Chuck freaked out. It couldn't even be called a kiss! It didn't last anymore then three seconds! That can't be considered kiss so why was he fussing over it?!

Right...that must have been it...

Well, he'd ask him tomorrow...he couldn't avoid him, they worked the same shift at work. Yeah...he'd get an answer tomorrow...he wasn't going to stop until he got a satisfying one too, he wouldn't accept some crappy lie made on the spot, he would dig until he found what he was looking for.

The next day, in the evening when their shift was over, Lem went up to the observatory. He knew that Chuck was up there. He watched him mount the steps as he spoke to a guest that was curious about him. He had succeeded in avoiding him all day in the planetarium, but there was no way he could sneak off the roof. It was either face him or jump...he hoped that Chuck wouldn't be that stupid and try to jump. He quietly watched him hunched over figure on the ledge from the stairs. It looked almost as if he were in pain the way he sat there, holding his head.

"Hey Chuck..." His feet moved soundlessly against the ground, toes spreading to make him as quiet as possible. Chuck jolted at the sound of Lem's voice but didn't move. He sat down on the ledge beside him, looking up at the stars in thought. "Well, good job avoiding me all day, but you're gonna have to jump if you don't want to face me." Lem looked over at him, hoping to see some sort of reaction, but Chuck simply turned his head slightly, looking up at the stars. "That wasn't even a kiss Chuck, why are you letting it get in the way of our friendship?" Lem looked back at the stars, he was definitely hurt from the fact that he was purposefully ignoring him, but he didn't want him to see how deeply it affected him. "Remember the other time that we were up here?" Lem leaned against his broad frame, letting his head rest on the large shoulder.

"Lem... I... can't hold back any longer..."

The whisper of breath didn't even sound like Chuck's voice, and without warning, Chuck turned to face him, cupping the small green face with large palms, bringing those pale lips to his kiss. Lem was too shocked to react and Chuck slipped his tongue in, sending a series of shivers through his smaller body. Four fingers gripped the front of Chuck's uniform as if holding on for dear life as he moved into the kiss, chest pressing closer to Chuck as he got onto his knees to make it easier on Chuck. He broke away for air, and Lem barely got a breath in when he kissed him once again, hands moving up to caress the small antennas on top of his head. Lem gasped into chuck's mouth, his eyes closing as warmth spread through his body. His body started to shake the longer those fingers kept contact with the sensitive feelers. He could barely breathe and when Chuck let him go for air he was panting, looking up at him with passionate eyes with a hint of fear. In those blue eyes Lem could see his reflection and he recognized the look on his face from when he had walked in on Chuck doing whatever it was that he was doing. So this must have been what he was feeling...Lem was able to release the vice like grip on Chuck's uniform when he moved his hands back down his back, sliding up his shirt to feel the soft skin on his back. He started to attack him with kisses again and Lem allowed his hands to slip down the blue uniform to where his antenna was. He had felt this way when he was touching himself so...it should feel good if someone else did too...right? As soon as Lem pressed the hot palms of his hands against the bulge in his uniform Chuck snapped out of it and shoved him away. He stood up and walked away, keeping his back toward Lem, hand on his forehead.

"I can't do this... I can't do this. Nope. No, nonononono....there is _no_ _way_. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. _Not _going to happen. Uh-uh. This cannot be happening. I can't believe this. _What_ was I thinking? _What was I __**doing**__?_"

"Ch-Chuck...I... I've never felt...like this before...it was...._nice_..." Lem was completely out of breath and his antennas were tingling and warm and he didn't dare to touch them. His legs felt like jelly and he doubted that he could stand. So _this_ is what he felt like that other time...no wonder he was embarrassed about it...

"Exactly! I have _no idea_ what I'm doing! I know almost _nothing_ about your kind! Even if I do want to do something with you, I-I have no idea where to put _it_ or what to touch or anything!" Chuck's voice was panicked, near hysteria and Chuck turned to face him, trying to talk to him.

"Bu-but my antennas...they felt really good when you touched them...and..." Lem looked at his white shoes, unable to look him in the eye. All he could think about was the feel of his large, hot hands all over his body, touching and searching.

"I...I can't do this Lem. Just...don't come near me anymore..." Chuck looked down at the floor, but stood facing him. There was truth in his voice, along with sadness, anger and confusion. He sounded conflicted and lost. Lem attempted to get to his feet to stop him but he couldn't even find the strength to stand. His words were like a dagger piercing his heart and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes and falling without remorse.

"Chuck...what are you...I... I thought we were friends...?" Lem could only sit there, his mind shattered and constricted heart making his eyes blank and emotionless. He couldn't believe what was happening... How could he say such things? After everything that they had been through? After..._that?_

"Lem...I _am_ your friend...I just..." His voice cracked and Lem watched as he turned around and left, hurrying down the stairs as fast as he could. Green eyes watched the spiked strawberry blond hair disappear out of sight and pointy ears listened as the front door shut quietly.

Lem smiled to himself, feeling even more tears fall as he dropped onto the floor.

He was _still_ his friend.

"_Thank you..."_


	4. Unknown Feelings

_Unknown Feelings_

It was the day before the anniversary of the day Chuck first landed on Planet 51. A large party was being planned in his honor. Everyone was a part of the preparation. Glar was helping the General set up city hall, Skiff, Eckle and Neera were in charge of decorating the heart of town, and Chuck and Lem were in charge of the planetarium. It may have been the day that an alien first invaded them, but in the process everyone on the planet learned, over the course of the year, that new things weren't always bad. While the two had awkward moments, they've had their share over the year, they still tried to act like friends. Though what they thought was normal behavior made it all the more clear to those around them that _something_ had happened.

"Hey, I found the last one!" Lem came running up the rounded stairs to where Chuck was in the observatory, holding a small white, glowing star between his small green fingers. Chuck looked like he had just been told that all of the galactic pudding in the world was gone. Lem couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Are you serious? I _just_ put the ladder away you little troublemaker!" He reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately, laughing along. His fingers brushed one of the small antennae atop his head and pulled his hand away as if burned. His eyes averted, the two stood in silence. Lem couldn't help the small shiver that passed through him, but he tried to act as if it never happened.

"Well, how is it supposed to get up there?" A short, rounded finger pointed up at the string dangling from the ceiling, a small hook on the end. All of the other stars that were hanging were glowing like the sun except the one in the palm of his hand. Lem looked down at the star sadly. "I guess you can't join them this year little guy..." The star seemed to dim even more and Lem frowned. Everything on the planet had some sort of life source. The stars used in the planetarium were made from small glow worms. They glowed the brightest when they were together in groups.

"Alright, then there's only one thing left to do." Chuck sighed and Lem looked over at him sadly, but was taken aback at how close he was. Before a single word left his lips, Chuck had picked him up, large hands holding his waist tightly as he lifted Lem's green body up to where the string was swaying. "Are you high enough?"

"Y-yes...thank you..." There was a short stutter as he spoke, red touching his cheeks at the feel of his hands against his skin. The star held onto the hook eagerly before letting out a small burst of light to express its happiness. Lem smiled, tapping it gently before Chuck lowered him, holding him level with his face before placing his feet on the ground. They smiled at each other and Lem couldn't resist looking into those blue eyes. They were happy but still reserved. He wanted to see those eyes burn hotly like they had the other time they had been in the observatory, sitting over on the ledge. Chuck seemed to know what he was thinking. He turned away and cleared his throat.

"Lem...don't look at me like that. Is everything done here?" Chuck looked eager to leave and Lem nodded solemnly, looking down at the floor boards beneath him. The human left rather quickly after that and he slumped down onto the floor. Whenever they did get to spend time together it was short spent. Chuck always left in a hurry whenever he found himself alone with him. How come things couldn't go back to the way they had been before? Why couldn't Lem take back everything that he had done? He was willing to forget about the feelings he had felt as he was caressed by his large hands, just so long as their friendship was saved. Looking up at the ceiling the stars twinkled around the room, giving the facade of the real sky that expanded high above the ceiling. They shone brilliantly, trying to share their happiness but all Lem could do was sigh.

It felt like he was outside, gazing at the actual stars there in the observatory, just thinking that there were other things in the universe made him feel all warm inside. That there was so many things that he didn't know.

The thought of the universe caused Chuck to rise into his thoughts. It's already been a year since he first landed...how fast did time really move? Over that time, Chuck still hadn't learned much about his species. Or so he said. Thoughts shifted around in his head as the memory about what Chuck had said about them came forward. About Lem's people.

"_I have no idea what I'm doing! I know almost nothing about your kind! Even if I do want to do something with you, I-I have no idea where to put _**it**_ or what to touch or anything!"_

An idea found its way into his cranium and he smiled brilliantly, looking up at the stars with hope twinkling in the depths of his eyes. Chuck needed to know more about his kind in order to receive a better understanding of this planet. It was the perfect thing to do. With that same goofy grin on his lips he went running down the stairs and quickly out of the planetarium. He had to get to the bookstore before they closed. Surely they would have it.

Later that evening, Lem spent some time preparing the gift that he had bough for delivery. It was wrapped in soft, shiny paper that changed color depending on where the light came from. It included everything, meaning _everything_, that Chuck would need to know about his species. It had cost a small sum, but he was willing to spend it, after all, it would save their friendship. Once it was wrapped he kept it on his bed, staring at it in thought.

_How should he give it to him? Should he just hand it to him and watch his reaction as he opens it? Or should he hide it and let Chuck find it by himself? Give it to his parents to give to him?? No, that was out of the question. So how was the present going to get __**to**__ him..._

A lightbulb turned on in his head and he slipped off his bed quietly, grabbing the present as he did so. Chuck would get it in the morning. A surprise gift on the celebration of his arrival. It was the perfect plan! He sneaked out of his room and moved silently down the hall toward Chuck's room. He could hear him snoring lightly and he held back a chuckle as he quietly clicked the door open. Chuck's room was modeled after space. It had dark blue walls that were black in some areas and he had hundreds of the stars from the museum on his walls. They moved around during the night so each night they looked different. Like the actual sky as the planet rotated on its axis. His room was also larger then the rest of the house because of the size difference, but it was just perfect for him. Not to mention his bed. Lem went over to stand by it.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep... He placed the present at the foot of his bed where he would see it when he sat up in the morning. As it touched the bed sheets before hovering, Chuck made a rather weird noise before rolling onto his back. Lem's breath caught in his throat. The blanket had shifted to reveal his upper body, large, pale muscles exposed for green eyes to see. The stars let out a burst of light in happiness, each going off at a different time, and the light expressed played with the muscles on his broad chest, almost as if dancing with them in the night. Lem wanted to touch his skin, see if it was as soft as it looked...see if it made him feel as good as it did with him.

"Mmm..." Chuck softly sighed and Lem hurriedly left the room in case he was about to wake up. He didn't want to get caught watching him sleep. He didn't want to seem like a 'pervert' as Chuck called them and he didn't want to make Chuck dislike him anymore then he already did. _If_ he even did. Lem took one last look at the human before he shut the door, going down into the kitchen to make a sandwich. He wasn't going to be able to sleep after that.

A few days passed since he had given him the book...Chuck was avoiding him. Had he gotten the present? Did it have the opposite effect? What was he supposed to do now? Their friendship was ruined because he tried to fix it! It was all his fault! Why did he think that something like that would fix the problem? Why did he even want to fix it anyway! He'd be returning to earth someday so why...did he...even....bother...

He had to get his mind off of Chuck. It wasn't helping him at all, it was only worsening the condition that his brain was in. To get his mind off of it, he went to see Skiff at the comic book store. Surely he could help him avert his thoughts.

"Rover!! You are such a good dog, yes you are! I am so glad that Chuck let me keep you...oh? You are too? You are the best dog _ever!!_"

Well...maybe not...

"Hey Skiff, you on break or something?" Lem went up to his friend smiling. Rover was in front of him, wagging his little antenna like he normally did, but today there was a stack of comic books piled up on his back. "What...are you doing?"

"Rover's helping me stock the shelves. The new Humaniac volumes are selling like crazy so I've been needing to restock them about every 3 hours. What are you doing here?" Skiff looked at him curiously and Lem smiled nervously.

"Me? Oh, just coming to visit my best friend, you know, hang out like we used to do." A nervous laugh followed his statement and he leaned against one of the racks, the comics resting on the shelf scattering onto the floor. "Woah, sorry! I-I'll clean it up!" Lem got down onto his hands and knees and started to pick up the volumes that had fallen. Of course he had to do something like that to embarrass himself! He couldn't just be like a normal kid and converse with his friend!

"Lem...hey, don't worry about it. It's fine." Skiff bent down and grabbed his upper arm, pulling Lem's green eyes over to him. "I'm more worried about you. You've been acting strange lately, are you okay?" He was genuinely concerned but Lem smiled a goofy smile and brushed his friends hand off.

"Weird? I'm not acting weird. Nope. There's nothing wrong with me." Nervous laughter followed and he continued to pick up the books, lining them along the shelf in any way he grabbed them. He knew that he was acting strange, everyone he knew had noticed. He just...didn't want to admit it...he didn't want to believe that Chuck had _that_ much of an effect on him.

"Oh no...the alien...he..." Skiff's eyes started to water as he looked at his friend. Lem looked at him in confusion. What was wrong with him? The next thing that he did was break down in the middle of the store, crying things about aliens and their ability to control their prey and the side effects of being used and crazy stuff like that. Lem grew more nervous as each second passed and more people started to gaze onto the scene, curious as to what was going on. Lem grabbed his friends arm and dragged him into the back room, shutting the door behind him.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"The _probe_ Lem! What have I told you about the probe! You _need_ the cork! You can't let him win! Fight it! Don't let him get inside you!!" Skiff took a hold of his friend's shoulders and shook, holding him close as he started to cry. Lem awkwardly patted his back. He didn't know what to do...did Chuck really have a probe? Why would he need to use it, Lem was already his friend. He couldn't possibly get any closer to an alien then he was with Lem. He was _living_ with him for glorg's sake! Lem would have known if he had been probed...wouldn't he?

Those were questions that he needed to ask Chuck...well, if he'd listen to him anyway.

When he got home after the 'incident' at the comic book store, he went right to Chuck's room. He pushed open the door as he started to speak, eyes aimed at the floor. He wasn't used to expressing himself so it was rather awkward.

"Chuck...please don't be mad at me...I've just...I've never experienced stuff like that before and..._what are you doing?_" He stopped speaking as soon as he looked up. Chuck was lounged out on his chair, a book in his hands. Those blue eyes looked over at Lem and grew tiny as his eyes widened.

"_L-Lem?!_" They moved from Lem's face to a bulge in his suit where his antenna was before covering it with the book, cover up and open to hide as much as possible. "Haven't I told you to always knock first? Jeez, look at what you've lost without me." He laughed nervously, adjusting himself in the chair to get comfortable.

Lem stepped into the room and closed the door, leaning against it while he watched the human across the room. His eyes moved over his entire body to land on the book that he had been reading. It was the book that Lem had gotten him. He was reading it...Lem smiled at the thought, looking down at his toes as he crossed his feet, green toes feeling around the carpet on their own. Then he thought of how his antenna had been bulging beneath his uniform. Was their something wrong with it? Well, answers didn't come out of nowhere.

"What do you do with that?" A finger pointed at the area that Chuck was covering and those blue eyes grew stormy as they tried to comprehend what Lem was saying.

"With...huh?" Chuck looked completely dumbfounded and Lem went over, lifting the book to much objection.

"Your antenna. Why were you touching it last time?" Lem placed his hands on Chuck's well-toned thighs, looking into his eyes. He wanted answers...he wanted the truth. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. It was as if he couldn't speak. Lem looked down at the bulge and touched it tentatively. Chuck sucked in his breath sharply.

"Lem...wh-what are you doing...?" His voice was higher then it normally was and he swallowed loudly.

"Do you use probes like in the movies? Is it something that I need to be worried about?" Lem's eyes were focused on what they were doing between his legs. His breath was shortening and Lem could feel his body tensing.

"Uh...n-no...I-I don't use...probes..." The last word was squeaked out, even higher then what it had been before.

"Well...what about this? What is this for?" Lem's fingers somehow found the zipper to his uniform and unzipped it. Revealing his chest, abs and most of all...his groin. Lem jumped slightly as it sprung out of the confinements before sighing in amazement. He looked at Chuck's eyes. They were darker than normal and his cheeks were a deep red, breathing somewhat uneven. He suddenly looked nervous and he gave Lem a warning look that was too pitiful to even be called such.

"L-Lem...do-don't touch th-that..."

"Then tell me what its for..." Lem stopped what he was doing to stare into Chuck's face. He had no idea what he was doing...he just felt like he should keep going. There was something about the look in Chuck's eyes that made him want to please him... Chuck seemed conflicted about what to do. He looked like he was enjoying it...so Lem continued, grabbing the antenna with one of his hands. Chuck's body jerked.

"_Haah_...st-stop it..." Chuck's eyes were closed tightly and his breathing was only getting faster. His antenna started to throb within his grasp and Chuck attempted to speak. "Its...gaah...for ma-mating...yo-you should kn–ohhhh..."

"But...that makes no sense..." Lem gave it a little squeeze and white fluid came out, covering Chuck's stomach. His body was shaking and Lem felt something race through his body at the expression on Chuck's face. He bent down and tasted it. It tasted somewhat sweet and he tilted his head to look down at the now limp antenna. Lem's antennae accidently started to touch the warm liquid and Lem felt heat race through his body. He gripped Chuck's thighs for support as his legs gave out, toes curling so tight that they hurt. "Oooohhh...what...Ch-Chuck..." He lifted his head and looked up at Chuck with needy eyes. His body was on fire...it felt so...._good_.

"Lem...don't look at me like that...guys don't--" Chuck was cut off as Lem moved up and kissed him, hands propping him up on the hard muscles of Chuck's stomach. His antennae started to feel out Chuck's spiked hair to find it softer then even the fluffiest flower. Green pointed ears moved back in pleasure as a shudder went through his body. Everything felt so....so..._**good**_...

"You...have no idea...what you're asking...me to...do..._**Lem!**_" Placing his hands on Lem's shoulders Chuck pushed him far enough to breathe. Blue eyes looked into green ones as Lem shuddered, his antennae moving restlessly. Lem couldn't even focus enough to see his own reflection in his eyes. All he could see were those baby blue eyes looking at him hotly like he had the other time.

"Chuck...I don't know what this is...I... feel so weird..." Lem closed his eyes, hands coming up to feel Chuck's arms, the sensitive tips picking up on the goose bumps coating his pale skin, the fine hairs that stood up as the green pad moved over a patch of skin. Chuck let out a shaky breath and Lem looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. There was uncertainty in those blue eyes, and need, and...what was that other glow in his eyes? Was it one of the stars above them glowing brightly or was it an emotion of some kind? He was even more lost then he had been before. Chuck looked down before speaking, breaking the eye contact.

"...I can't promise you anything...I have no idea how its going to work out alright?" Chuck looked back at him with deep concern in his eyes but he didn't object. Lem nodded fervently, gripping the thickness of Chuck's wrists tightly, looking into those eyes intently.

With his answer, Chuck pulled him onto the couch, laying his body on top of the smaller green one. Lem was slightly taken by surprise when his hands started to slide up his sides, pushing the shirt up until his arms kept it from going any further. His lips, warm and moist landed on his stomach and Lem gasped, grabbing onto the material of the couch tightly. Those gentle kisses moved up the middle of his stomach up to his chest before moving over to kiss the nubs of his nipples. Lem's back arched at the pain and pleasure, moaning softly. Looking down he saw Chuck sucking at it like a newborn and Lem could only shiver, his salivary glands overworking. Chuck's hands had disappeared from view and he felt the large palms on the inside of his thighs, carefully nudging them apart. One of his hands moved between his legs, searching for something, while he did that, Chuck leaned up and licked one of Lem's antenna's, pulling it into his mouth to nibble. Lem's body couldn't stop shuddering and there was a strange feeling in the way that he was handling his body. Suddenly, Chuck stopped everything and Lem jerked as something was removed.

"_Huh?_" Chuck held the cork up where they could both look at it. Those confused eyes turned onto Lem who could barely even find his own breath. The cork was covered in a thin layer of liquid and Lem blushed even more as he looked at it before turning to look at those eyes.

"To...keep out the probe...." Lem bit his bottom lip nervously. Chuck had told them that there was no need to worry about a probe, but then why was he trying to get in _there?_ He had to have a reason... Chuck tossed the cork off the couch before kissing Lem's forehead, hand going down to feel the small opening where it had been. Lem's body twitched as he probed it lightly with one of his fingers.

"Lem...are you sure you want me to do this...?" Chuck asked softly but Lem could see it in his eyes that he couldn't stop himself. He nodded, trying to adjust to the intrusion that he was soothing with light kisses on his lips and feelers.

"Chuck...I ...I love you...I don't know what else it could be or...or even when it started...but...isn't this what people on your planet do to show it...?" Lem looked up at him, small tears in his eyes. There. He had finally said it...he couldn't even remember if Chuck had actually said that but he believed it. He couldn't stop his emotions and there was no way that he could ignore them. Chuck looked at him, eyes sad before he leaned over him, removing his fingers carefully. Those warm lips touched his antenna in silence and Lem moved his head into it. Chuck looked down into those eyes. Lem smiled at him before pecking him on the lips. He wanted to be with him...

Chuck readied himself for penetration, kissing Lem's shoulder as he held one of his legs up with his right hand.

"You weren't supposed to..." One of Chuck's hands covered Lem's mouth when he cried out in pain. He didn't move right after, he could feel him tightening around him, trying to adjust, he could feel the stream of tears rolling down his cheeks and his hot breath against his fingers. He didn't dare to move yet. He wasn't ready. Four fingers gripped uselessly at the uniform on his back as his entire form shook as pain raked through his body. "I know...it'll feel better soon...please...don't cry..." Chuck lifted his head to look into those pained green eyes. He kissed his forehead before paying heavy attention to his antennas, already knowing that they helped to ease the pain.

It hurt...but...he loved him...so it shouldn't...but it did...Why did it hurt so much?

What hurt?

...his heart....it felt as if it were being squeezed until it popped. It was just about to burst and he couldn't handle the pressure. He wanted him to love him back...how hard was that to ask?

Just...say it...please...ease the pain....lift the burden on my heart...say you love me and I'll be fine....

"Lem..._I love you too..._" Blue eyes looked passionately into his own and he smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. He pulled Chuck close as he started to move, slowly at first. He could feel the pleasure now...he could feel the love...he could feel Chuck. That was all that he had wanted. Someone to love and someone who loved him, even if it was just accidental, it was still love.

_**THE END**_


	5. Conclusion

_:: Sorry for the delay, I was asked to sort of wrap it up so here it is. It took me a while to come up with how things were going to go but I finally made it! So, enjoy the FINAL chapter!_

_P.S. I do not own these characters.::_

_Conclusion:_

"Honey? Are you still sleeping?"

It was a different situation that he had never really been in before so when it came to dealing with it, there was a slight delay in his reaction. Green eyes opened slowly at the sound of his mother's voice and he slowly lifted his head to see a broad, pale chest. Looking up further he saw Chuck's face, eyes closed and strawberry hair sitting softly on the pillow above him. He sighed and went to lay his head back down before he heard a click as his doorknob was turned. His head suddenly snapped up and his upper half lifted swiftly as he looked over to see the door creaking open. Looking back at the body he was laying on he saw Chuck move slightly, licking his lips and pulling Lem's body closer as he settled back in.

"_What are you doing? Let go!_" Lem reached out and grabbed a hold of Chuck's wrists, green fingers wrapping tightly around the pale limb, pulling with all his strength to peel his fingers off his waist. Chuck started to mumble before Lem kicked him off the bed, watching him roll off the side before looking back at the door with wide eyes. "Yes mom?" Lem felt a cool breeze on his thighs and yanked the blanket back over himself before she opened the door completely. There was a loud thud as Chuck flopped onto the floor and when Lem's mother entered her eyes were curious as she looked at Lem.

"What was that dear?" She peeked around the door before entering, approaching the bed softly. Lem looked around, pulling the blanket further around him as she came closer. He looked around them before staring back at her attentively.

"Nothing mother. Why are you here so early?" He took a glance towards where Chuck was moving around on the ground, slowly getting onto his hands and knees. "What are you _doing?_" He swung a leg over the side of the bed where Chuck was and he gave him a swift kick. Chuck groaned and fell over, grasping his side.

"Hm? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Do you need something?" He looked back at her with a curious smile before glancing back to see if Chuck was okay. Blue eyes were glaring at him and he looked back at his mother. "Well?"

"Oh...well, Neera's waiting for you downstairs. I told her that you were still asleep, but she's waiting anyway. I didn't wish for her to wait too long." Her eyes held only concern for him and he reached up to run those small fingers through the thick strands of his hair, nodding at her as he let out a short yawn. When his eyes opened he saw her still standing there and he motioned for her to leave. She made an 'ooh' face before doing so, apologizing as she shut the door.

"...you didn't have to kick me you know." Chuck sat himself on the floor, pulling his suit over his groin before looking up to see Lem looking away. He sighed, reaching up onto the bed to touch his leg when he pulled it away, glancing at him. "Sorry, I was...having a good dream..." He stood up and sat on the bed, scooting closer to Lem as he did so. "So...when are you heading down?" Blue eyes looked into Lem's green ones as he stared up at him before Chuck smiled grasping his chin with two of his fingers and pulling his lips to his. Lem's body shivered as his antenna moved back, body shifting to be closer. At the movement of his lower regions Lem let out a gasp of pain and grabbed his waist as he doubled over. "What-Lem? Are you okay?" Chuck leaned over him, placing an arm around his shoulders as he looked at him with concern.

"G-get off!" He pushed away the helping hand and glared up at him. "What did you do?" Lem watched him for an answer as he cringed, moving his legs slightly to feel a pang of pain stab at his lower regions.

"What on earth are you talking about? Are you hurt or something?" Blue eyes watched him and he moved to help him but was once again swatted away. Lem glared at him, huffing as he held onto his stomach. He had never hurt this much before, even from just a simple belly ache. He _had_ to have done something.

"I'm talking about—well...my...my butt kinda...you know..._hurts..._" Lem blushed, looking at him shyly as Chuck slowly realized what he was saying. His cheeks grew dark quickly as it hit him and he immediately started to stutter apologies, touching his shoulders lightly in comfort.

"I'm so sorry Lem...I thought...well, I _told_ you that I didn't know what would happen. I believe it's natural for it to hurt a **little** the first time, though I wouldn't actually know, but you can't be in more pain then that right? I mean, its just a little...sting?" Chuck stood up and pulled on his blue uniform, zipping it up completely before grabbing onto Lem's shoulders. "Let me take a look." He pushed the smaller man down onto the bed, rolling him onto his back to much protest. He moved the blanket, holding the smaller head in the pillow, tentacle like hair falling over his fingers. He gently nudged one of Lem's thighs away from its natural position and Lem make a cry of protest into the pillow. Chuck immediately apologized before looking down to see a reddish tint surrounding his rear.

"...well?" Lem managed to turn his head enough to see what Chuck was doing and as the words escaped Chuck let him go, moving back as he covered him back up. "Do you know what's wrong with me?" Chuck's cheeks grew even darker, bringing out the slight reddish tint in his hair as he shook his head. Blue eyes avoided all contact with the lighter green ones before Lem forced himself to sit up and grab his head with both hands, forcing his eyes to his own. "Chuck...please answer me..."

"Lem...do you know what pants are?" Chuck's voice was quiet as he looked into the other's eyes and at their odd, but positive sound Chuck nodded. "Well, I hope that you have a pair...you might want to wear them." Chuck reached up and removed Lem's fingers from his cheeks, placing them down on the bed beside them. Lem looked confused and when he opened his mouth to speak, Chuck leaned in and captured his lips, silencing him swiftly. When he pulled away Lem was staring at him blankly. "Or you could always...stay here...and tell them you aren't feeling well..." Chuck pushed a piece of tentacle hair behind his pointed ear and Lem shook his head, clearing the daze that Chuck had gotten him into.

"No...I have to talk to her..." Against much objection Chuck was kicked out of the room, door slammed in his face by a rather flustered Lem. He sighed before turning around to see Lem's father standing in the hallway. Chuck looked back at Lem's door before making a quick excuse.

"I just...came to check up on him seeing as he still wasn't up. He's good now though, wide awake. Yep." Awkwardly Chuck was able to slip past him and back into his own room, closing the door and dropping onto the bed so that his body actually covered its entire surface. He looked up at the ceiling to see the glowing stars twinkle at his presence before he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to calm his raging emotions. Lem had no idea what he was doing to him...

Lem was slowly making his way out of the room, taking his time, but managing to look as normal as possible. As he made his way down the stairs his mind drifted off to the other night and he nearly missed a step before catching himself, hitting himself in the forehead in punishment before continuing down. He had to think up something to tell Neera. He couldn't simply tell her that he was in love with Chuck. She would...well, he had no idea how she'd handle it. He had to play it safe...but that meant lying to her...could he do it? Could he really lie to her for himself?

"Lem. You're up. I'm so glad to see you're alright. For a while there I thought that you may have been sick." Neera basically skipped over to where Lem was standing on the bottom step, giving him just enough height to actually be eye level with her. She moved to kiss him and he let her. He didn't have a choice; his body wouldn't move. "You are feeling well aren't you?" Lem stared into her eyes before taking her hands in his and taking a deep breath. He _had _to do it. For _them_.

"Listen, Neera...I was thinking..." Lem watched as her smile slowly dissipated into a blank expression and he continued on with as little haste as he could manage. "Maybe...I just don't know about what I feel right now, and I'm sure you understand. I mean, we're still trying to find out who we are...I mean...what I'm trying to say is that maybe..." Keep it going. It was good. It made sense. "We should hold off on our relationship. I don't know where _we're_ going and I don't want to hurt you..." How did that make any sense? He was hurting her, he was _lying_ to her for glorg's sake! She was going to find out eventually! Lem had a sudden realization and he faltered, tripping over his tongue as he went to reassure her. There were soft footsteps coming down the steps and the two looked up to see Chuck coming down them, hunched over so that he didn't make any contact with the ceiling.

"Lem...what are you saying?" Lem's eyes were torn away at the sound of sadness in her voice and he looked at her sad, blue eyes. "We were finally working things out...does it have to do with-"

"No Neera...its just as I said, I'm simply not sure of where my feelings lay at the moment. We'll keep in touch though...okay?" He looked into her eyes, pulling her hands closer as tears formed in their corners. She nodded and closed her eyes as Lem leaned up to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He released her hands as Chuck passed him, whispering a quiet apology as he followed after him.

"I hope you were lying back there Lem..." Green eyes looked up at Chuck with surprise as he turned to look at him after they turned a corner. Lem began to stutter when Chuck smiled that lop sided grin and pat him on the head. "Just kidding. I already know where your feelings are you little green monkey..." He chuckled at the pout that Lem gave him and the pink that spread over his face. He smacked away Chuck's hand before stalking past him.

Who knew if it were accidental or not, Lem knew that he had something coming when he made his confession the previous night, and now he knew for certain it was going to be harder then he first thought. Loving an alien took a lot of work...though, he would manage. He wasn't alone and he had the feeling that he wouldn't lose him. Now, or ever.


End file.
